


Ex Lover's Lover

by Queen_of_Garbage



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Garbage/pseuds/Queen_of_Garbage
Summary: Demencia's a jealous girl
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ex Lover's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Been on a Voltaire kick the past few days and I spent the entire day listening to this song for some reason unknown even to me. And at one point I imagine how I'd make an animation out of this if I knew how. Figured I'd make one of those song fics instead. Just a short one though. So yeah, that's where we are.

_Three heavy stones will keep it from floating_

Demencia hadn't quite meant for this to happen. One of Black Hat's clients, a man by the name of Flamme, had been flirting with her lover. So it stood to reason that Demencia had to knock some sense into him. Only thing was that Demencia seemed to have knocked a little too hard.

_I wait for the day when I finally defile,_

_The bodies of my ex-lover's lovers._

_I'll pile high to the sky,_

_The bodies of my ex-lover's lovers._

This wasn't the first time she offed someone for getting too cozy with Black Hat. No, she had killed many others before this one, but they were all no one. Black Hat didn't care about them so he didn't particularly care if they were dead. However there was one that he did care about.

_I saw you with him. You looked so happy._

_All of that can change, cause I am so lonely._

Demencia watched as her beloved Black Hat made out with Dr. Flug again in the hallway. The two had been openly in love for a good few months now. It made Demencia angry knowing that Flug had taken her bombòn from her. Demencia stormed off to her room to plot her revenge against the good doctor.

_I'm taking my time,_

_To plan your demise_.

Demencia layed on her bed staring at the ceiling, imagining all the different ways she could kill Flug. She could poison his coffee, or turn his own inventions against him. She could straight up stab him or tear into his throat.

_What if I were to cut you up and mail each part_

_To a different town?_

_I wait for the day when I finally defile,_

_The bodies of my ex-lover's lovers._

Demencia curled up in herself and tried and failed to hold back the tears. She loved her Blackie so much it hurt, and it hurt her all the much more to see him in the arms of another. Sometimes she just really wished that that stupid scientist would just

_Die die die die die die,_

_Die die die die die die die_

But as much as she wanted Flug dead, she knew she couldn't do it. Black Hat loved Flug, Flug made him happy. Demencia couldn't take away the only thing that made her ex lover happy. So she had to be happy for Black Hat. Instead, Demencia settled for crying herself to sleep, as she did every night.

_I saw you with him, you looked so happy._

_That will never change because I know myself too well._

_I don't have the courage,_

_To carry out my dreams_

_And only there will I see them,_

_Die die die die die die,_

_Die die die die die die die,_

_Watch them die._

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway you should check out Voltaire on YouTube. He's cool, he not only makes cool music but he does this Gothic Homemaking series. Learned how to make a cool looking lamp.


End file.
